Apenas uma vez
by Nanda Lissarini
Summary: Uma estrela cadente cai com uma lágrima no céu, e um pedido com fé é realizado, Transformando a pequena rin em uma mulher, mas com espírito de criança.  Sesshy X Rin - Para Aika-sama  .


**犬夜叉**

_**Inu-Yasha não me pertence: (Todos os direitos reservados)**_

_De Nanda para Aika-sama! ^.~_

_Apenas uma vez_

Era tarde e enquanto Sesshoumaru e Jyaken procuravam pistas sobre o sumiço de Naraku, em um castelo abandonado pelo próprio, empregnado de miasma e maus agouros, a pequena Rin caminhava por um seguro vilarejo. Viu muitas crianças e pessoas idosas, mas não havia muitas pessoas jovens apenas poucas mulheres, os homens mais joven estavam na lida ou participando de alguma guerra em algum lugar!

As pessoas não a observavam muito, pois Rin era pequena e se confundia fácil com as crianças do vilarejo. Os moradores por serem a maioria idosos também não enxergavam direito.

Rin seguiu, desconfiada, pelas ruelas, sem olhar muito para toda aquela gente. Ela caminhou, se afastando do vilarejo, para reencontrar seu mestre, e continuar seguindo-o.

Já era quase noitinha quando ela se encaminhava para o local de onde tinha saído antes, quando escutou uma pequena melodia. Uma voz pouco firme, já tão envelhecida pelo tempo... Ao longe, ela não ouvia direito, mas ao aproximar da pobre casinha, pode ouvir melhor. Uma criança acompanhava a musica quando em vez, quando era citada:

"-... Mas se voce estiver com o coração tão puro quanto à água que sai da fonte, poderá fazer o pedido para ela..."

"E quem é ela vovó?"

"– Sua visita, estrela cadente

Instantanea, marcante

Sua beleza, Durante Fração de segundos

Lembrança constante...

Sua presença rara só posso comtemplar

Quando menos espero,

Por isso, procurá-la é inútil.

A espera de uma nova e radiante vou ficar,

Um dia, uma noite, um momento, sim ela vai chegar...

Misteriosa e divina,  
que passa e ilumina."

"- Posso fazer qualquer pedido e ele se realizará?"

"– Sim; Ah... mas tem que ser um pedido com muita fé..."

...

_- Um pedido com o coração, com muita fé!"_

Correndo, a pequena voltou para os pés da grande árvore, onde Sesshoumaru a aguardava, de pés e com um olhar reprovativo.

- Vamos, temos que seguir viagem.

- Noite adentr Sesshoumaru-sama? – Jyaken perguntou, mas não obteve resposta, apenas seguiu, e Rin também.

A menina parecia exausta e até deu umas cochiladas na caminhada sob Ah-Un.

- Se Rin fosse maior, poderiamso viajar com menos pausa...

Algum tempo se passou, e em certa noite, uma tempestade violenta castigava a floresta. O grupo estava abrigado em uma caverna não muito profunda, onde depois de duas horas começou a ser envadida por uma considerável quantidade de agua. Rin se sentiu acuada e aproximou-se de Sesshoumaru, mas sabia que ele não a pegaria no colo e subiu rapidamente em Ah-Un, que resmungava por causa da agua molhando suas patas.

- Sesshoumaru-sama, temos que sair daqui... Olhe... A parte de cima está prestes a desabar com o peso do solo enxarcado... – Jyaken avisou, mas antes que pudesse terminar, Sesshoumaru, em um raio rápido de luz, desapareceu dentre a tempestade, voltando em alguns minutos, para resgatar os companheiros.

Debaixo de raios e trovões o grupo seguiu para outro local, este mais seguro, rochoso e muito frio.

A pequena Rin tremia, sua roupa molhada ajudava a gelar ainda mais seu corpo.

- Rin...

- Hum... – ela não conseguiu por algum motivo pronunciar o nome dele.

- Venha, venha se aquecer aqui perto... De mim. – ele hesitou, mas acabou concluindo seu pedido, e Rin obedeceu, logo parando de tremer por causa do calor do corpo do youkai.

A chuva havia parado em certa parte da madrugada, e Rin adormecida, foi deixada no lugar, coberta por uma parte do kimono de Sesshoumaru.

Quando acordou, seus olhos desfrutaram de uma noie cheia de estrelas, sentou-se devagar e percebeu que estava com aquele delicado tecido sobre si. Corou e sentiu o coração palpitar, mas não o encontrou em nenhum lugar para agradecê-lo. Caminhou um pouco decepcionada até a porta da gruta e olhou o céu. Seus olhos encheram de lágrimas, mas nenhuma caiu, ela fixou-se nas estrelas, e... Em um lindo lance, algo riscou esplendorosamente o céu. Rin não pensou duas vezes, apertou o quimono no peito e desejou, com muita fé e de todo coração, aí sim, a lágrima desceu caindo no alvo quimono.

Quando abriu os olhos, nada havia acontecido, ela ainda era uma pequena criança. Mas ela só queria que seu desejo se realizasse.

Decepcionada, ela voltou para dentro da gruta e sentou-se, sentindo raiva por mais uma vez ter acreditado nos humanos. Ela acreditou e ficou sozinha, na primeira vez, sua primeira decepção e agora...

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos, quando algo pareceu sufocar sua garganta, apequena levou as mãs na garganta, sua voz não saía, parecia que alguém estava a estrangulado. Apenas gemidos, ela sentia muita dor, sua pele agora, parecia estar rasgando o coração batia acelerado demais e sem muita opção, ela aquietou-se, apenas gemendo por causa da dor que sentia por todo seu corpo. Um youkai estava a estraçalhando, um youkai invisível?

Não suportando mais, ela desfaleceu.

Algum tempo depois, ela começou a despertar. Abriu os olhos de vagar, estavam meio embaçados, sentia-se estranha e seu corpo estava trêmulo e fraco. Lembrou-se de quando leou uma surra dos aldeões, quando estava caçando os peixes do criadouro, para levar para Sesshoumaru...

- Sesshoumaru-sama... – a voz saiu estranha. Ela levantou parte do corpo, e fraquejou em sentar-se, mas conseguiu.

Olhou sua mão e assustou-se, ela estava... seus dedos estavam mais finos e longos, edesfocando o que estava por trás deles, suas pernas, coxas, estavam de fora, eram grossas e suas pernas compridas.

Com todo seu folego, um grito bem alto, o mais alto e longo que sua gargana e pulmões puderam proferir. Aquele desejo havia se realizado, mas... por quanto tempo ela poderia ficar aquele jeito?

Os seios de Rin agora estavam grandes e quase saindo pelo pequeno quimono, seus braços estavam todo de fora sem contar seu corpo. Aquela pequenina peça não valia de nada agora.

Com muito respeito, Rin pegou a parte do quimono de Sesshoumaru e depois de se despir do que atualmente estava, vestiu-se com o dele. Ela caminhou de um lado para outro, sem parar. O que ela ia dizer ao seu senhor quando ele chegasse?

Ela descobriria naquele momento... parou de súbito e olhou para a entrada da gruta.

Sesshoumaru olhou para o pequeno kimono de Rin no chão, estava sujo e rasgado. Logo olhou para a mulher a sua frente, vestida com parte do seu quimono. As lágrimas vieram aos olhos de Rin.

- Sess... – ela apenas pronunciou isto, depois sentiu por segundos a mão de Sesshoumaru apertar seu pescoço, ele pensou que aquela mulher estranha tinha feito algo contra a pequena, mas no mesmo instante, ele a soltou, o faro aguçado de Sesshoumaru pode sentir, o delicado cheiro de sua pequena, agora grande humana. Assustado como nunca antes, Sesshoumaru olhou para a mulher de joelhos a sua frente.

- Rin... Como...

- Eu... Eu fiz um pedido...

- O que? – ele estava mais confuso que ela...

- Sesshoumaru-sama... Eu queria ser mais útil... Queria ajudar, e sendo grande eu posso caminhar mais tempo sem descançar... Não serei mais um estorvo para o senhor...

- Uh... Eu nunca disse que era antes... – ele virou de costas e ia saindo, mas Rin segurou na ponta de sua estola e ele parou. Virou-se.

- Desculpe... Sesshoumaru-sama... – os olhos brilhavam em um tom muito sedutor, Sesshoumaru ainda não havia percebido o quão linda Rin estava, ele estava confuso, sua mente não conseguia associar, antes de sair para caçar ela era uma criança e agora...

Os olhos dourados pousaram no decote, e uma gotinha de suor escorreu entre os seios, mas ele logo desviou os olhos dali. Ele não sabia como agir.

- Componha-se Rin... – ele pediu, virando-se novamente, mas não fez que ia sair dessa vez.

- Ah! – Rin corou e leve logo fechando o quimono na frente dos seios.

- Qual foi o feiticeiro que fez isso com você? – ele perguntou em tom aspero.

- Feiticeiro? – ela engoliu a seco. – Não foi feiticeiro nenhum... Eu... Eu apenas fiz um pedido a uma estrela cadente, e ele se realizou...

- Não seja ridícula... – ele aproximou-se e segurou no braço dela com força e a aproximação fez com que o youkai sentise-se inseguro quannto as reações de seu corpo.

- Não estou mentindo Sesshoumaru-sama, venha, vou mostrar ao senhor o lugar de onde fiz o pedido. – Rin quase chorava, em seu pensamento, o seu senhor estava a odiando por ela tentar ser mais util...

- Sesshoumaru-sama... – Jyaken chegou, e assustou-se com a cena. Arregalou ainda mais os seus olhos de sapo logo fazendo cara de mau. – O que esta fazendo com as vestes do meu mestre, humana?

- Jyaken... – Sesshoumaru chamou-o e ele entendeu pelo tom de voz o aviso. – Está ficando cego seu inutil.

- Desculpe?

- Jyaken-sama, sou eu, a Rin... – ela sorriu para o pequeno.

-Rin... Riiiin! Mas o que...

- Cale-se... Estão me irritando. – Sesshoumaru soltou Rin e virou-se, saindo da gruta em seguida.

Rin sentou-se apoiando o queixo nos joelhos e abraçando as pernas.

- O que aprontou dessa vez sua pirralha?

- Não suou uma pirralha? Não vê agora que sou grande?

- Rin, você esta querendo morrer mais depressa, é isso? – Jyaken observou o rosto da moça. – Qual foi o youkai que enfeitiçou você?

- Já disse antes a Sesshoumaru-sama que não foi nenhum youkai, foi o meu peddo com fé a uma estrela cadente.

- Ah! Voce só pode estar de bincadeira né? – O pequeno começou a rir sem parar, rolando no chão.

Brava, Rin levantou-se e saiu. Caminhou dentre a floresta ainda úmida, caminhou até achar um riacho. Sentou-se na beira e esperou. Esperou até que o sol começou a iluminar todo o local. Observou o lugar, agora claro e pode ver um arbusto. Levantou-se e caminhoua até ele. Com carinho, despiu-se das vestes e delicadamente entrou na água.

De cima de uma árvore, Sesshoumaru observava, Rin molhava-se com a concha das mãos. Seus cabelos muito longos, escorridos até abaixo do bumbum. Ela estava de costas para onde ele estava e ele só pode ver parte de seu corpo, em especial seu bumbum e coxas muito bem torneadas.

O youkai levou a mão no rosto, logo dando um salto, saindo daquele lugar.

Após banhar-se, Rin vestiu novamente, e voltou a caminhar pela floresta. Encontrou por fim Ah-Un, e aproximou-se.

- Ao menos você não está me desprezando. Eu fiz isso pensando nos outros e agora não sei o que fazer para que sesshoumar-sama me perdoe.

O dragão de duas cabeças deu um urro baixo e logo saiu do lugar, Rin não entendeu, mas sentiu-se sozinha. Abaixou-se e pegou uma singela florzinha amarela.

- Rin... – Sesshoumaru a chamou a fazendo pular e soltar a flor. O youkai aproximou-se sorrateiro e pegou a flor que havia caido, entregando-a para Rin. – não a desprezo por ter feito tal pedido, apenas não estava preparado para vê-la... Tão... – ele engoliu a seco um rosnado.

- Tão? – ela baixou a cabeça mas, continuou a olh-a-lo.

- Grande... eu nãoesperava vê-la grande tão cedo.

- Gostaria que eu voltasse a ser aquela criança inutil?

- Hum... – ele virou o rosto e um vento soprou, fazendo a luminosidade na floresta almentar com o farfalhar das folhas. – Nada vai mudar... – Sesshoumaru deu as costas mas, parou ao ouvir a garota soluçar.

- Eu pensei...

- Pensou errado... Vamos, temos uma longa caminhada pela frente.

Ela o seguiu, saltitante como uma criança, alegre como sempre foi, e após anunciar sua partida ao restante do grupo, Sesshoumaru seguiu para o norte, onde havia ouvido boatos de que tinham visto rastro de Naraku.

Noite após noite, dia após dia logo formaram um mês, e Rin não voltava ao normal. Ficava cada dia mais comportada, portando-se como uma mulher adulta. Sesshoumaru observava como se cuidava, cada detalhe enxia seu coração cada vez mais. O youkai estava perdendo o controle, assim como o seu pai e seu irmão. E não negava que adorava ver Rin cuidando dos cabelos, tão negros e brilhantes.

Fraquejando em certo dia em que viu Rin banhar-se, pela segunda vez, ele não pode evitar olhar o corpo tão branquinho dela. Mas não fez nada, com ela, apenas em si.

Nesse dia Rin estava sentada em uma pedra, mais parecia um puff, acariciava seus cabelos, e sem que percebece, Sesshoumaru aproximou-se, logo pois-se a frente dela, ela logo levantous-e.

- Sim, senhor... – ela sorriu, e ele olhou-a tão fundo nos olhos que ela sentiu no coração, ele acelerou.

Ele estendeu a mão e pegou uma mecha generosa dos cabelos negros dela. Rin apenas corou com o ato, e ainda mais quando ele aproximou-se.

-Quero beijá-la Rin... – e foi o que fez. Beijou-a e ela aceitou, sem entender muito, aceitou. Quando se separaram, Rin levou a mão nos lábios, estava com o coração acelerado, sem saber o que fazer, saiu correndo e escondeu-se atrás de uma árvore, com as mãos no peito, sentindo o corpo tremer. O que foi aquilo?

- O que é isso? – Rin sentiu algo viscoso escorrer. Tocou a parte de dentro de sua coxa e ao olhar a mão viu algo ainda mais confuso para si.

Era transparente e muito escorregadio. A brisa que passava, levou aquele cheiro até o nariz do youkai, ele cerrou os olhos e um pequeno sorriso se formou. Nada fez, apenas voltou-se e caminhou até a margem do rio, onde o brilho do solna agua ofuscava um pouco sua visão.

Depois de alguns dias do acontecido, Rin mal se aproximava de Sesshoumaru. Estava com um pouco de vergonha do que havia acontecido. Afinal não era para aquilo que ela havia feito o pedido a estrela cadente. Mas o que ele podia fazer se ela estava o enlouquecendo?

- Rin... O que você tem... Está com problemas na fala de novo?... Quase não ouço sua voz...

- Ah... Sesshoumaru-sama... Eu apenas quero ficar quieta...

- Até quando? Seu silêncio me irrita.

- Então diga logo que quer que eu vá embora... – ela choramingou.

- Jyaken...

- Sim senhor!

- Leve Ah-Un para comer alguma coisa... – o servo apenas obedeceu, olhando para tras quando em vez.

- Eu vou junto... – Rin fez que ia, mas recebeu um olhar tão gelado que congelou no lugar!

- O que eu fiz com você... Não te agradou?

- Eu só não entendi... Muitas coisas.

- Deveria não só ter feito o pedido para crescer, mas também para amadurecer. Você é uma criança no corpo de uma mulher.

- Sesshoumaru-sama... Eu fiz uma grande besteira, não foi? – ela se aproximou- segurando após nas vestes dele, com delicadeza.

- Apenas quis me ajudar, isso não é nenhuma besteira. – ele aconchegou o rosto de Rin na concha de sua mão. Mas não consigo... Resistir sua beleza, minha pequena.

- Hum... – ela agradou-se do carinho, mas logo saiu dele. - Quero levar o senhor a um lugar, o senhor deixaria.

Ele apenas a seguiu, e Rin saltitava, parecia muito alegre, e depois de cruzar uma pequenina parte da floresta, ela abriu o mato alto e a frente um lindo campo, com milhares de flores amarelas. Eles entraram no lugar e Rin apanhou algumas flores e começou a tecer uma coroa. Sorridente ela caminhou até Sesshoumaru e a colocou carinhosamente na cabeça dele.

Ele pegou na mão de Rin e fechando os olhos deu um beijo na palma.

- Guarde esse beijo Rin, com todo o seu coração, pois quando crescer, eu irei cobrá-lo. – ele sorriu para ela e depois tocou a mão no rosto de Rin, a fazendo fechar os olhos. – peça... Para voltar a ser criança minha pequena...

"_-Não posso tocá-la, se o fizer quando ela retornar poderá ter graves consequencias..."_

Rin apenas adormeceu, e Sesshoumaru deixou-a naquele lugar e voltou para onde estavam Ah-Un e Jyaken, era bem próximo dali. Ao anoitecer, Rin abriu os olhos, muito confusa ela sentiu-se um pouco fraca, mas conseguiu levantar-se. O quimono arrastava se no chão, e as mangas estavam tão grandes que ela quase podia tropecçar nelas. Rin caminhou pelas flores e ao chegar depois do mato alto, começou a correr, em direção onde via uma luz, da fogueira que Jyaken havia feito.

Ao chegar, Sesshoumaru olhou-a, do mesmo jeito que costumava olhar normalmente.

- Porque demorou tanto para voltar Rin? – Jyaken perguntou.

- Eu acabei... Dormindo... E não me lembro...

- Rin... seu quimono já esta seco, pode vestí-lo agora. Foi lavá-lo e acabou esquecendo que estava com o meu. – Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos e jogou a peça para Rin.

- Certo... Desculpe-me Sesshoumaru-sama. – a pequena menina segiu para um lugar resrvado, logo voltando vestida com seu quimono, como uma criança, uma pequena criança.

Alguns anos depois...

- Rin! Porque está demorando tanto aí atrás?

- Me deixe em paz Jyaken-sama...

Depois de alguns minutos mais, Rin saiu de trás dos arbustos, com um novo e gracioso quimono, era rosa com muitas flores de cerejeira.

Era noite quando ela chegou à presença de Sesshoumaru, olhou-o um pouco corada.

- Ficou muito bom Rin.

-Obrigada, Sesshoumaru-sama... Ah! Os olhos dela brilharam.

- O que foi Rin?

- Uma estrela... ca... cadente... – ela olhou para a mão direita.

- Está na hora de me devolver o beijo... – ele se aproximou a abraçando com os dois braços e sorrindo. – lembra?

- Sim... Eu lembro... – ela corou, fechou os olhos e esperou.

Sesshoumaru entreabriu os lábios e os tocou-nos de Rin, que agora, tinha a experiência necessária para entender.

Rin apenas deixou acontecer, sob a luz da lua...

N/A: Olá pessoas! ^^

Esta one eu fiz para agradecer uma menina que está lendo minha fic "Crime Passional"

Como ela não tem e-mail e eu não tenho como agradecê-la assim, fiz essa one em homenagem a ela^^

Pelo que percebi, é uma menina muito sonhadora e que acredita que pode vencer^^

**,**


End file.
